


A Mailbox

by chuuyuh



Series: I am real. Newtmas is me. Therefore, newtmas is real:D [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Potential minewt, Yay tumblr prompt:D, newtmas yas, thominho bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyuh/pseuds/chuuyuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho dares Thomas to lick someone's mailbox. Thomas doesn't want to do it, but does it anyway. Well, he didn't want to get scolded by his Art teacher for not bringing his textbook, and the teacher could be quite fierce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mailbox

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt:3  
> "Thomas's friend told him to lick one's mailbox as a dare but he didn't know that Newt was checking his mailbox that day so he kind of stares at Thomas as he licked it."

"Are you kidding me, Minho?" Thomas stares at the Asian boy, horrified. "Lick his mailbox today?"

"What?" Minho smirks. "Don't think I don't know how you feel about Newt. I know you've been fanc-" Thomas covers his mouth hastily, cutting him off.

"Do you know how many people are here?" Thomas takes his hand off. "My god, Minho. I can do any dare. Any dare, except for this."

Minho knows that Thomas has a crush on Newt. Big time. Even though he keeps telling Thomas to just confess to the blonde, the brunet kept quiet, thinking that Newt would reject him. Too much unnecessary fear. He also knows Newt likes Thomas back; from all those lovey-dovey glances Newt cast at Thomas, Minho was surprised that the other boy did not notice anything. Then,again, Thomas was about as smart as a pine cone when it comes to reading people.

"Aw, come on," Minho urges. "It'll just be a single lick. Just one, and you can go. That's it. Unless you want another dare...but the other one isn't so kind."

"Then I _won't_ do it," Thomas rolls his eyes.

"Do you want your Art textbook back?"

"Yes! I have Art tomorrow, and the teacher hates it if people don't bring their textbooks."

"Then do it." Minho smirks again, making Thomas absolutely infuriated.

"Fine. But you'll have to come with me." Thomas spits out.

"Of course, bro. I'll need to be there to take a photo of that potentially-magnificent scene..."He laughs, relishing the image.

"Shut your hole, Minho. Don't you have class to go to?" Thomas glares at him, grabbing his Biology notes.

"Goodbye, Thomas, and may we meet again," Minho waves dramatically, leaving for the other direction to History class. Thomas rolls his eyes again, wondering how the heck he had such a doofus as his best friend. He sighs inwardly.

 

 

 

However, Thomas is not one to break his word, and he meets Minho again after school, right outside the school gate.

"Make this quick, Min. I don't really want to stay longer than necessary." Thomas folds his arms. "Anyways, how do you know where Newt stays?"

"Unlike you, sir, I have many connections," Minho states simply.

"Right. Now which way do we go?" The other boy asks.

"According to my sources, it shouldn't be far. About a couple hundred of metres from here, tops."

"Okay. Just don't get us lost."

"Hey!" Minho punches Thomas playfully on the shoulder.

"What? The other time we went into the woods, we were lost for five hours!"

"You wanna lead the way, sir?"

Thomas sighs. "You win."

"I always do."

It is not long before they reach Newt's house. Thomas hopes that Minho would not have some other plan behind this dare.

"Go on," Minho ushers. "Lick the mailbox."

Thomas walks towards the grey mailbox, swallowing spit. Hopefully, there was no one else other than Minho. Faintly, he could hear the said boy chuckle.

Bending down a little, Thomas sticks out his tongue, and slowly goes for the mailbox. Nearly there, and then he can leave...

"What are you doing?" Thomas's heart nearly stops when he hears the familiar British accent. He should have never let Minho get away with it. This was exactly what he dreads.

His head stays down at first, trying to hide the massive blush that makes his face look like a tomato. Thomas barely hears Minho laughing like a maniac not far away from him, the sound being blocked out by the raging blood in his ears.

Taking a deep breath, Thomas stands up. The boy was a little shorter than him, around a centimetre, and the same honey brown eyes that he loves is now looking at him with curiosity, and his heart cannot help but start thumping like mad.

"Uh...my friend Minho dared me to...lick your mailbox...or I wouldn't get my Art textbook back." Thomas stutters, twisting his hands. "And I kind of need it for tomorrow's Art because the teacher...doesn't like it when people don't bring their books."

There was a moment of silence before Newt chuckles."I know which teacher. Mrs Sim, right? The old lady."

Thomas raises an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting about his embarrassment. "You're in the same Art class? I've never seen you around there."

"Of course you don't," the blonde states matter-of-factly. "You're so bloody attentive, you probably don't notice me sitting at the front corner."

"Oh."Thomas rubs the back of his head. "Um...I guess."

He hears footsteps walking away from him, and nearly has to physically restrain himself from turning back and chasing his friend. Oh great, now Minho was leaving him behind.

"Wait, is that Minho?" Newt peeks over his shoulder, watching the Asian boy walk away, grinning from ear to ear.

"Probably," Thomas mumbles, refusing to turn around.

"He's pretty good-looking, you know," Newt smirks.

Thomas feels a strange feeling rise in his chest, making him uncomfortable. "A lot of girls-and guys-throw themselves at him. It's a wonder that he's my best friend." Thomas says.

Another silence falls between them.

"Well, you could leave now. He probably left you for us to be alone," Newt laughs, the beautiful sound ringing in Thomas's ears. He doubts that there is anyone who laughs like he does.

"Yeah, I should. Maybe he's gonna take a photo of us from afar or something."

"Maybe," Newt agrees, but his eyes are distant.

"What are you thinking?" asks Thomas, immediately noticing it from his eyes.

"It's just...don't you think that Minho made you come here on purpose?"

"Yeah, so that he can make me come to your house for fun."

"No, that's not what I mean. You see, he knows that I have a crush on a certain someone." Newt pauses, waiting for the brunet to reply.

"Why does that involve me?" Thomas asks, bemused.

"Oh my God, Tommy," Newt nearly face palms. "It's true." "What?" "You're about as smart as a pine cone, Tommy," Newt laughs, shaking his head. "Can't you tell, from all those looks to the person..."

"Newt, could you stop being so cryptic?" Thomas says, exasperated. He barely notices Newt calling him 'Tommy', busy pondering what the blonde is talking about. What did he mean, 'from all those looks'? Does he not see something he is supposed to? It gives Thomas a headache.

Newt simply sighs. "I guess I have to, then."

"Have to-mhm!" Thomas is cut off by surprise when Newt kisses him gently at the corner of his lips, leaving him tingling.

_Oh. That's what Newt meant. I'm so freaking dumb._

Slowly, Newt backs away, blushing like crazy, eyes downcast in embarrassment. "Oh my God, Tommy, why did I do that? I mean, I'm pretty sure you're straight," the blonde mutters. Thomas has never seen him so nervous before.

"Yeah, right, Newt." Thomas kisses Newt back, but this time on his lips. It is magical, almost fairytale-like, and he suddenly realises that it is not just a plain crush. Not at all. In fact, Thomas truly loves the boy in front of him.

He moves his lips slowly, inching closer to Newt, pulling him closer instinctively. Soon, Newt catches on, and their lips are in perfect symphony. Thomas runs a hand through the soft curls that are just as soft as he imagines them to be every time he looks at Newt in school.

Thomas just cannot believe it; the boy whom he thinks would never notice him is kissing him right now, and he absolutely loves it. They are as close as anyone can be right now, virtually no space between them. The warmth of the other boy's body makes Thomas feel happy as a lark, and the only thing breaking them apart is the need of oxygen.

Distantly, Thomas can hear Minho yell," Get a room, people!" But the Asian boy cheers anyway. He resists the urge to turn and yell back at him to shut up.

"Newton, dear, what's taking you so long?" A lady's voice shouts from the house.

"Oh, right. The mail." Newt grins sheepishly, opening the mailbox the retrieve the mail. "Coming, Mum!"

However, before he leaves, Newt plants another chaste kiss on the brunet's lips, and smiles widely. "See you tomorrow, Tommy."

Thomas does not respond, still dazed from what has just happened. He and his freaking crush-no, love(and possibly future boyfriend)-has just kissed. On the lips. He wonders why he has never asked Newt about how _he_ felt.

He is only pulled back to reality when Minho slaps him on the back. "Great job, bro. I just helped you land with another cute boyfriend."

"What the-"

"Nuh-uh, no need to thank me, bro. Just so you know, your Art textbook was in your locker all along." Minho bursts out laughing, and Thomas becomes enraged.

"What? Where did you freaking put it, Min?"

"In your long-unused Literature notebook."

"You're _so_ going to get it from me, Lee Minho," Thomas fakes a growl as best as he could.

"Whatever, shank. Let's go."

Thomas punches him on his forearm, making Minho wince. "You are _such_ an a-hole, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing in present tense for the first time, how is it? Comment below!:)


End file.
